fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conduit Magic
Conduit Magic (導管魔法, Dōkan Mahō) is a type of''' Caster Magic and '''Spirit Integration. Description Conduit Magic uses the mage’s body is used in luau of a weapon. It enables them to integrate akashic templates into their body, forming a "unity" of both, their spirit and that of the template. The mage will enter a simi-trance as they use their body as a prism for the Akashic plane gaining all the knowledge and experience of past lives. This enables one to perform tasks, magic, and spells that would normally take years to master. The form this magic takes changes depending on weather they use either Human Possession or Animal Possession. Human Possession is very difficult to pull off since both the template and the user must be synced the entire time the spell is used. When using this magic, they essentially combine their human form and the template, incidentally increasing their power considerably. The magic also calls for a focused mind. This is a fusion of two personalities so regardless of what you do there will be some bleed off, but the level of control some one has determines the amount. Unfortunately there are a number of consequences if the mage loses control. If they are overwhelmed by the templates psyche they will begin to start taking on aspects of their personality. A worse case scenario is that mage becomes completely possessed by the template and loses themself completely. This is incredibly dangerous as there is no telling what the template will do once it gains access to users body, and while the nature of Spirit Integration means that they will have knowledge of what is going on it is completely up to them what to do, because they now have full control of your body. If the mage is overwhelmed not by the akashic template but by the akashic energy itself. Then their personality will be affected causing them to become very stoic and introverted, preferring simple body language rather than speaking. When prompted they will do so in a very concise manner, always speaking in a monotone and displaying a dispassionate expression. There are benefits however in that it grants user a very rational thought process though this does seem to make it difficult for them communicate with others. Though seemingly cold and devoid of emotions at first glance, for those that knows them it easy to see otherwise, although the unchanging facial expressions make it near-impossible to discern those emotions. Losing control of the spell itself does not cause the mage to lose their connection to the akashic plane itself. This leads to their body becoming a sort of filter system as it begins channeling akashic energy similar to how it channels Eternano. This leads to a plethora of personalities fusing together to form a chaotic whole. It has been described as going into a deep sleep. The major difference between this and the other one is that while it still leaves the mage in control this creates an entirely new individual totally independent of the mage. The personality of the new individual has many different facets, which is obviously connected to their connection to the akashic plane. They alternate between melancholy and incredible optimism, often unpredictably. Their behavior is considered eccentric, acting with what may be called determination, persistence, or resourcefulness by some and ruthlessness and hyperactivity by others. Surprisingly this is the most stable since there is no single will to concentrate on you have much less stress on the body, so you get more power. Unfortunately user has absolutely no control or knowledge of what’s going on. Animal Possession is a lot less dangerous since it doesn’t involve the fusion of two personalities. It allows the mage to mimic the abilities of any animal they can think of, by simply focusing on a specific animal abilities and then drawing it directly from the akashic field. It a similar vein as Take Over the same way Weapon Integration has an upgraded form. It is possible to releases the full power of the akashic template transforming the body into a beast-like form, allowing user to use all of their abilities freely. This form usually reflects the essence of the animal, although to highly varying degrees. This form, results in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful and completely new abilities. Trivia The negative consequences of utilizing Human Possession is based off of Rei Ayanami and Haruhi Suzumiya. Animal Possession is based off of The Red and Resurrección Category:Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Summoning Magic Category:Shoukan Mahou Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Free Use